Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Jude Rigby
Summary: A new teacher arrives at Hogwarts. Who is she and what is her connection to Harry? Also, Harry discovers that he is an Heir(as to what-you'll need to read to find out). HH, SnapeOC. Written before book 5 came out. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter One: Back to Hogwarts

A/N: I was lazy when I started this and so I have this beginning on the train to Hogwarts. Also the chapters are pretty short, sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to JK Rowling. I wrote this before OotP was released so it's very different from the book, obviously.  
  
Chapter One  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had just bought some sweets off the snack trolley. They started eating them when the door to their compartment slid open and a woman stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hello. I hope you don't mind if I sit in here?" the woman asked.  
  
"Not at all," said Hermione.  
  
Harry was staring at the woman in amazement. A few nights ago, he had a dream where his mother had been standing with a woman who looked a lot like this one. Harry's mother had told him, "It's all right Harry; I would trust her with my life."  
  
The woman that had come into their compartment was tall and had long auburn hair. She was wearing dark green robes, which highlighted her light blue eyes.  
  
When she sat down, Hermione asked her, "Are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
The woman was just about to answer when Draco Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter and his mates," Draco sneered. "You could have had power Potter, now you're friends with a mudblood."  
  
"That's enough from you Mr. Malfoy," the woman said, getting up and walking to Malfoy.  
  
"Who are you," Malfoy asked nastily.  
  
"I am Professor Stuart. And I know that you wouldn't want Slytherin to lose points because of your foul language. Would you Malfoy?" Stuart said.  
  
Malfoy turned pale and ran down the car to the other side of the train, Crabbe and Goyle close behind him.  
  
Ron burst out laughing. "That was bloody brilliant Professor!"  
  
Harry said nothing, studying Stuart. "Professor," he then said.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Stuart replied.  
  
"Did you know my mother, Lily Potter at all?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief. Stuart was looking at Harry as well, but sadly.  
  
Before Stuart could answer, the snack trolley lady came into the compartment. "Professor Stuart, Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. You must go quickly," she said.  
  
"If you will excuse me," Stuart said, nodding to the three. Then she got up and left the compartment hurriedly.  
  
Once the door to the compartment closed, Ron and Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Why did you ask her that Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied.  
  
Hermione looked as if she was about to ask something, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"I think we're close to Hogwarts, we should change into our robes," he said.  
  
Ron agreed and so did Hermione, reluctantly.  
  
Harry gave a quiet sigh of relief when Hermione left the compartment to change. He wasn't sure if the woman in his dream was Stuart, and he didn't know what that meant if she was. 


	2. Chapter Two: The New Professor

A/N: Thanks a bunch to my first 2 reviewers: Lisa Oceans Potter and Alex! Lisa-this story is going to be about twenty chapters long, so be sure to come back and read this!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. Credit goes to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter Two  
The New Professor  
  
Inside the Great Hall that night, Dumbledore stood up to speak just before the new first years were sorted. "I would like to announce a change in classes. Professor Snape shall now be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. To take his place in Potions is the newly arrived Professor Stuart," he said. The students all looked over at the Head Table were Stuart was sitting in between McGonagall and Snape. The students were quiet but most of them were happy that Snape had finally gotten the subject that he had always wanted to teach. The first years were sorted quickly and then the feast began.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor common room later on after the feast was over. When they reached the Fat Lady, Hermione said, "Ellox." Inside the common room, Ron said goodnight to Harry and Hermione. Harry was about to do the same and follow Ron up to the boys dormitory when Hermione stopped him. "I'd like to talk to you about something, Harry," she said softly. Harry nodded and followed Hermione to the couch in front of the fire. As he sat down, he asked, "What is it Hermione?" "Well, I just wanted to tell you that." Hermione began to say, but she trailed off, her cheeks a bright red. "What is it Herm?" Harry asked, puzzled at her behavior. "Well, I-I like you a lot Harry. I was hoping there was a chance we could be more than friends," Hermione said quickly. She then got up from the couch and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Harry remained in front of the fire, thinking about what Hermione had just told him. He realized that he did like her as more than a friend, and that thought filled him with warmth. Looking at the clock above the mantle, he stood up and walked up to his room. As he got into bed after changing his pajamas, he hoped that he would be able to dream about Hermione. Instead, he dreamt about his mum and the red-haired woman who looked a lot like Professor Stuart again.  
  
The next day, Ron, Hermione and Harry got their schedules and discovered they had Potions first. As they walked down to the dungeons, Ron said, "I can't believe it. We always have Potions first thing in the morning. Snape'll take at least fifty points away from Gryffindor I bet." "No he won't," Hermione immediately replied. "You've already forgotten Ron, Snape is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." "Yeah," Harry chimed in. "I just hope that Professor Stuart isn't too fond of Slytherin." "Me too!" Ron and Hermione said unison. As they walked into the Potions classroom, they could tell there was something different inside. "Look at the ceiling!" Hermione exclaimed, looking up. The ceiling had been bewitched to look like the sky outside of the castle.  
  
"I thought this classroom could use a bit of cheering up," a voice behind the trio said. It was Professor Stuart and she was wearing light blue robes that were covered in stains. When she saw the three looking at her robes, she smiled. "Here, since you're my first students to arrive here today I'll tell you what we're going to be doing today," she said, handing them robes. She gave Harry a green one, Ron a red one and Hermione a purple one. "Today we are going to learn how to mix an Ennith Glob potion. I've given you these robes as it can get quite messy," Stuart said. "I've heard of that potion before Professor," Hermione said. "But I don't know what it does." "Well I can't tell you until later on," Stuart replied. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, if you'll take this list of ingredients and go get them in that cupboard I would be very grateful." Stuart waved her hand and a piece of parchment appeared before Ron and Hermione. "Wow! How did you do that?" Ron asked, amazed. Stuart just smiled and then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'd like you to help me get the silver cauldrons we'll need for this potion please." Harry nodded and followed Stuart to a large closet on the side of the classroom. He finally gathered enough courage and asked, "You never answered my question Professor, did you know my mother at all?" 


	3. Chapter Three: The Potions Lesson

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. Credit goes to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter Three  
The Potions Lesson  
  
Stuart sighed and turned to look at Harry. "I can't answer that now," she said as a large group of students started walking into the class. "I shall talk to you later, though." Harry nodded and Stuart returned to getting the silver cauldrons. "Place them on each stand, Harry," she told him.  
  
Once Harry was done, he sat down with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Stuart then began the lesson. "Good morning students. I am Professor Iris Stuart," she began. Then there was a snort of laughter coming from Malfoy and she turned to him. "What do you find so amusing Malfoy?" she asked sternly. "I'll have you know that Iris was a very powerful goddess and witch in ancient times.  
  
"Now today we shall be mixing an Ennith Glob potion. So if you'll get into groups of three, we will start," Stuart said.  
  
The classroom became noisy as the students got into groups of three. Once everyone had sat, a student raised his hand. "Professor," he called.  
  
"Yes Mr. Longbottom?" Stuart asked.  
  
"I-I don't have a group to join," Neville said. There were snickers from the Slytherin side of the class.  
  
"Good," Stuart said, glaring at the Slytherins. "You'll be helping me up here. Now, before we begin the lesson, you must put on these robes." Stuart waved her hand and old robes appeared in front of the students. "Also, I do not believe in favoring a certain house. You shall receive points according to your skills in this class," she said.  
  
The fires under the cauldrons started under the cauldrons. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, relief on their faces. Potions was going to be fun this year.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Stuart walked around the class to check on the potions. When she stopped at Ron, Harry and Hermione's cauldron, she smiled. "You've done very well," she said, stirring the potion. "It is at the right thickness and an almost perfect silver color. Forty points to Gryffindor." Then she walked up to the front of the class. "Miss Granger, turn off the fire and then your group may get the cups we need to store the potion. They are in the closet on the second shelf."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Potions was dismissed and everyone left with a cup full of the Ennith Glob potion.  
  
"I wonder why Professor Stuart won't tell us what this potion does," Hermione commented.  
  
"It probably just gets rid of warts," Ron said.  
  
"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I left my school robe in the classroom. I'll see you guys in History of Magic class," Harry said. Then he turned and ran back to the Potions classroom. He was about to run inside, when a familiar voice made his stop. Harry peered around the doorway and was amazed at who was inside the room.  
  
Snape was standing in front of Stuart's desk, looking around. Harry was surprised that Snape would come back to the Potions classroom. Stuart was not at her desk and Harry wondered where she was when Snape spoke.  
  
"Iris, are you here?" he said.  
  
"Severus, what are you doing here?" Stuart asked, coming out of a door that was next to the supply closet.  
  
Harry stared at Stuart, stunned. She had changed from her old, stained robes and into dark blue robes that had long wide sleeves. Harry thought for a moment that she was a goddess from ancient times.  
  
"I." Snape started to say, and then he faltered and tried to speak again. "I wanted to see if I've left anything in here."  
  
Stuart looked around the classroom and spied Harry's robe. She smiled and looked up at the doorway. "Harry, here is your robe. Hurry up or you'll be late for your next class," she said.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Harry said, taking the robe and leaving the classroom. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just seen. Why had Snape sounded so nervous while he was talking to Stuart? Harry didn't know, but it was something to ponder. 


	4. Chapter Four: Harry's Godmother

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. Credit goes to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter Four  
Harry's Godmother  
  
Later that night, Harry wanted to tell Ron and Hermione what he had overheard that afternoon. He never got a chance though, as Ron went up to bed as soon as they entered the common room.  
  
"I feel a bit ill," Ron told them. "Maybe I'll feel better in the morning. 'Night Harry, Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Ron," Harry said.  
  
"I hope you fell well tomorrow Ron, 'night," Hermione called to Ron as he went up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
An few hours later, Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire. The Common Room was empty.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and said, "I've been thinking about what you told me last night Hermione."  
  
"Oh?" she asked quietly, blushing.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered, his own cheeks growing red. "If you want to, would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh Harry, of course I want to!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Harry's shoulders.  
  
Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled Hermione closer to him.  
  
They looked at each other adoringly and then kissed on the lips softly. When they separated, there was a creaking noise near the entrance to the room.  
  
Harry and Hermione jumped up and looked over at the portrait hole. They were surprised to see who it was that stepped inside the common room.  
  
"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything," Professor Stuart said softly.  
  
"How were you able to get in here Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Fat Lady recognized me and allowed me to enter," Stuart said, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Harry heard Hermione breathe in sharply next to him.  
  
"Is something wrong Hermione?" Stuart asked, concerned.  
  
"It's.your robes Professor. They are lovely," Hermione answered.  
  
Stuart smiled. "Thank you very much Hermione. I am here to talk to you Harry," she said.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"About you mother," Stuart answered.  
  
"Professor," Hermione said. "Would you like to speak to Harry alone?"  
  
"No, I suppose you should hear this as well. As you are Harry's girlfriend," Stuart said. She walked over to the fire and sat down in an armchair near the couch. "Harry, have you ever wondered if you had a godmother?" she asked when he and Hermione had sat on the couch.  
  
"Not really," Harry answered.  
  
"Well you do," Stuart said. I am your godmother, Harry."  
  
"Y-you're my godmother?" Harry asked looking shocked.  
  
Stuart nodded. "Your mother and I met our first year here and we were best friends up until she died. When you were born, she asked me to become your godmother. Here's a picture that was taken at your christening," she said, handing Harry a photograph.  
  
In the picture, Harry's mother and Stuart were waving to the camera. There was a tiny bundle in Stuart's arm, it was Harry.  
  
"I don't believe it," Hermione whispered, peering down at the photograph.  
  
Harry looked up at Stuart and said, "If you were my mum's best friend, where were you when Voldemort. Well, you know."  
  
Stuart sighed and stood up. "I was away in Ireland," she said, walking over to a window. "I've never forgiven myself for not being here when it happened."  
  
"What happened after that Professor? I'm sure you would have come to get Harry," Hermione said as she and Harry got up and walked over to where Stuart was standing.  
  
"Before I learned of what had happened, I was sent to Siberia. It was seven years before I could come back. When I heard what had occurred, I was devastated. I also tried to get to you, Harry. But Dumbledore stopped me and said he wanted you to stay with the muggles," Stuart said. Once she finished speaking, there were tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and said, "It's getting late and you two should be in bed." Then she hurried out of the Common Room.  
  
Once Stuart had left, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Oh Harry, this is wonderful! You'll be able to leave the Dursley's now!"  
  
Harry nodded, looking shocked.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Harry stared down at his food. "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not that hungry," Harry said, putting down his fork.  
  
"You should eat something," Hermione said to him.  
  
"Yeah, after all, our first class is with Snape," Ron said around a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Ron made a face at her. That started a lively argument between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed and looked over at the Head table. Stuart was there, and she too wasn't eating.  
  
Stuart met Harry's eyes and smiled weakly. She then got up and left the Hall.  
  
Harry wondered what was wrong with her. He became even more curious when, a few seconds later, Snape left the Hall as well. Harry stood up, unnoticed by Ron or Hermione and left the Hall.  
  
Outside he heard voice, one soft and the other deep. He ran down the hallway and saw a flash of black disappear around a corner. Harry was sure it was Snape, so he followed and was able to hear Snape talking to someone.  
  
"Albus is there something wrong?" Snape was asking.  
  
"Nothing too drastic," Dumbledore answered. "Iris told Harry that she is his godmother last night."  
  
"Why on earth does she look so upset? She has always gone on about how she wants to become Potter's guardian," Snape said.  
  
"I know Severus. Unfortunately, telling Harry forced Iris to remember her past," Dumbledore said. "That was not a very happy time for her, as you may recall."  
  
"You are right Albus. That isn't something I like to remember either," Snape said. "I must go, my class will begin soon."  
  
Harry leaned against the wall behind him. What was so bad about Stuart's past? It couldn't just be Harry's parents dying. He was deep in thought when Hermione and Ron ran up to him.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called out.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry sighed and told them what he had heard yesterday after Potions class. Then he told Ron about Stuart being his godmother.  
  
"That's bloody fantastic Harry!" Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded, and then he told them what he had just overheard between Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"I wonder what it was that happened to her." Hermione said. "We could go to the library and try to find any information about her."  
  
"You mean you could, Hermione," Ron said. Then he suddenly started to cough harshly.  
  
"Ron, you don't sound too well," Harry said worriedly. "Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"I was going-" Ron started to say, and then he looked at the other two. "Oh all right." And with that, Ron left, walking to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Come on Harry, Defense Against the Dark Arts will start soon," Hermione said, taking Harry's hand.  
  
Together they walked up to the third floor. Both were deep in thought. Harry was thinking about whether or not Stuart would become his guardian. Hermione was trying to think of books in the library that might have any information on Stuart. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Guardian

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Alex!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. Credit goes to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter Five  
The Guardian  
  
"Mister Potter," Snape said sharply.  
  
Harry lifted his head up from the book he had been reading.  
  
So far the Defense Against the Dark Arts had been all right. Snape had taken five points away from Gryffindor because it had taken Harry awhile to find the book the class had to read. Other than that though, it had been an almost normal class.  
  
"Yes sire?" Harry asked.  
  
"I want you to come with me. The rest of you," Snape said. "Are to continue reading. If there are any of you not doing so when I come back, it shall be detention for you."  
  
Harry got up and walked behind Snape, giving Hermione a confused look as he left the class. He and Snape walked down a flight of stairs to the third floor and then over to one of the castle's many towers. As they started to walk up the winding staircase, Harry wondered if this had anything to do with Stuart.  
  
He got his answer when Snape stopped at a door at the top of the stairs.  
  
A ghost, wearing an old-fashioned brown dress and an apron, floated out of the door. "Can I help you sir?" the ghost asked.  
  
"I have Mr. Potter with me. Please inform Iris," Snape answered.  
  
"Of course sir," the ghost said. "If you'll allow me to open the door for you." With that, the ghost floated back inside and the door opened.  
  
"Come along Potter," Snape said sternly. He walked through the door and Harry hurried after him.  
  
They walked up five more steps and then entered a large room.  
  
Harry looked around him in amazement. This seemed to be the apartments of Stuart. It was decorated with pieces of antique furniture that were in shades of crimson, green, blue or yellow. Above the fireplace were two large enchanted paintings of a man and a woman.  
  
"Oh, hello Severus," Stuart said, noticing them and getting up from a writing desk. "Thank you so much for allowing me to see Harry."  
  
"Yes, well, I must be getting back," Snape said.  
  
"Of course. Maia, would you show Severus out please?" Stuart asked the ghost who was floating near the fireplace.  
  
"What did you want to see me about Professor?" Harry asked once Snape had left.  
  
Stuart picked up a piece of parchment and motioned for Harry to come and look at it. "This Harry is the paper that will allow me to become your guardian," Stuart said.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes. Harry if you agree to that, I will sign this and I'll become your guardian," Stuart said.  
  
"Does that mean I won't have to live with the Dursleys anymore?" Harry asked. Stuart smiled and nodded. "Then sign it!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Of course Harry," Stuart said. She then picked up a quill from the writing desk and signed her name; Iris Harmonia Stuart.  
  
Harry rushed over to Stuart and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back as he said, "Thank you Professor."  
  
"Harry, now that I am your guardian, you must call me Nia," Stuart said, letting go of him.  
  
"All right, Nia," Harry said slowly.  
  
"Now I think that this calls for a celebration," Stuart said. Then there was a knock at the door. "Would you get that Maia? It should be Miss Granger."  
  
The ghost opened the door, and sure enough, Hermione rushed into the room.  
  
"Professor, what is the matter?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"It's nothing bad Hermione," Harry said soothingly.  
  
"Harry! What is going on here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Look," Harry said, showing Hermione the parchment Stuart had signed. "Professor Stuart, I mean Nia, is my guardian now!"  
  
"That absolutely wonderful!" Hermione cried, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I want you two to join me here for a special feast tonight," Stuart then said.  
  
"What about Ron?" Harry asked when Maia flew into the room.  
  
"Horrible news Madame Iris!" the ghost said.  
  
She continued to talk, but Harry couldn't hear a word that she said. His scar started to burn horribly, and a white flash of light made him fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Voldemort was back. 


End file.
